


【鸣佐/PWP】Dark Paradise

by Mr_Chivalry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Chivalry/pseuds/Mr_Chivalry
Summary: 面恰，大量私设，垃圾车。





	【鸣佐/PWP】Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> OMC/佐助暗示，underage暗示，很短很垃圾，雷者慎点。

他美艳又滑稽的伪装被生生撕开，扯露出一大片赤裸裸的鲜血淋漓，美丽到傲慢的容貌像垃圾一样被扔在脏兮兮的地板上，霜色的月光流淌进他幽黑的眼瞳里，倒映不出半点光晕。

男人本是想把他操出些反应的，白嫩的腿根和臀肉上布满了或是青紫或是红肿的痕迹，掐痕，齿痕，掌印，即使不会迎合，几声痛叫甚至谩骂都是好的，可年轻的宇智波就像是被扯掉了声带的玩偶，无论粗暴的插入或是温柔的爱抚都无法榨出一丝声响。

这并不应该。他曾亲眼见过宇智波佐助是如何从里到外一滴一点地绽开，肥美的果实被吮得汁水淋漓，柔软的腰肢扭出了独属于娼妓的不知廉耻，每晚都朝不同的男人打开纤长白皙的双腿，被操得哀叫出声。

事实的确如此吗？宇智波族的末裔，撇去高贵的姓氏与珍贵的血统，说到底不过只是个漂亮的孤儿，离开了氏族的保护脆弱得可耻，一个鲜嫩的，青涩的，免费的尤物。青涩的果实被过早地摘下，从惊恐无助到游刃有余，他被完完全全地操开了，无论是被迫无奈还是天生淫荡，不能否认的是他学会了享受。

这场寂静的性事进行了一个多小时，佐助已经被他操射了三次，最后一次他的精囊抽搐着实在射不出什么，竟从后穴里淅淅沥沥地喷出几股潮液，会阴到胸膛都泛起不正常的红，人更是几欲昏死过去，却被男人按住了四肢的痉挛，一下又一下操醒过来。男人知道佐助的身体是兴奋的，甚至超出了常规的兴奋，没有人把他操到过这种狼狈的状态，塌陷的脊梁，发抖的双腿，男人摸着他玉石般光滑的背脊，若有所思。

“面麻……”一声低哑又微弱的呼唤散在空气里，轻得似是叹息。

男人的动作一顿，他笑了一声，伸手摘下面具，露出一张尚还稚嫩的脸：“你能认出来？”

残阳在粼粼湖面上斜映出一片暖洋洋的橙光，路过河堤畔的男孩投来好奇的一瞥，蓝眼珠亮得熠熠生辉，那是宇智波佐助最后有关于色彩的记忆。

认出来？他当然能认出来，照入他世界里的最后一束光，他怎么能忘记。


End file.
